Algo que ya sabiamos
by Clow reed1
Summary: Un dia cualquiera de escuela en la vida de Yagyuu y Niou, un tiempo de relajo que les ayuda a entender lo que sienten el uno por el otro... y una que otra ayuda...CAP 2
1. Chapter 1

**Algo que ya sabiamos**

"Yagyuu..."

Tarde de primavera en la escuela Rikkai, un breve descanso de los entrenamientos en el club de tenis encontró a dos de sus integrantes tomando una siesta, o por lo menos uno de ellos.

Eran pocas las oportunidades que tenia Niou para contemplar a su pareja de dobles durmiendo, era como pillarlo con la guardia baja.

La saco los lentes con cuidado de no despertarlo y se le fue acercando lentamente, estas actitudes no podía tenerlas con Yagyuu despierto, lamentaba tener que esconder aquel sentimiento por miedo a ser rechazado.

Para que iba a seguir negando que amaba a Yagyuu Hiroshi casi obsesivamente al punto de tener celos de sus propios compañeros de Club...

Obviamente todo debidamente disfrazado como sentimientos de un buen amigo hacia otro, odiaba no poder mirar a los ojos a Yagyuu por culpa de sus malditos lentes.

Sentía celos de aquellas estúpidas cosas que le impedían ver los ojos de aquel ser que amaba.

Cada vez que comenzaba a desvariar así debía respirar profundo y calmarse, enfriar su cabeza.

Para cuando volvió a la realidad ya casi estaba besando al otro chico...

Estuvo a punto de hacerlo... otra vez.

Aun así no pudo evitar que cuando hubo una distancia prudente entre ellos Yagyuu comenzase a despertar reclamando obviamente por el paradero de sus lentes.

"No me agradan, te tapan los ojos..." Con un puchero infantil Niou le regreso los lentes a Yagyuu.

"Pero si ya me has visto sin lentes muchas veces, dejemos el privilegio para unos pocos..." Arreglándose un poco el pelo Yagyuu volvió a colocarse sus lentes enfocando su vista y notar que Niou estaba peligrosamente cerca.

"Por que estas tan cerca?" Yagyuu pregunto algo curioso

"Tenias... una pestaña... justo aquí" Niou levanto un poco los lentes de Yagyuu sacando una pequeña pestaña, mostrándosela.

"Oh, esta bien… no me gusta que hayan dado la mañana de descanso… siento que perdemos el tiempo"

"A veces es bueno descansar, disfruta de las cosas simples de la vida"

Disfrutar de las cosas simples dice? Para Yagyuu, que era de los que no le gustaba perder el tiempo en el ocio y el esparcimiento disfrutar era una palabra algo rara en él… siempre acostumbrado a un tipo de recreación algo menos activa.

"No has vuelto a jugar golf?" Niou sabía que aquel podía ser un tema algo complicado para Yagyuu ya que desde que había ido por él para formar parte del club de tenis rara vez lo había encontrado jugando golf nuevamente.

"Si, cuando no hay entrenamiento suelo ir al club…"

"Entonces tienes actividades de ocio no digas que pasas el tiempo pensando en el tenis"

Yagyuu agradeció llevar sus lentes puestos para que no fuese vista su expresión, aunque con el tiempo hasta el mismo Niou podía adivinar las caras detrás de los lentes.

"Supongo que puedo llamar actividad de ocio el jugar golf"

"Antes no la considerabas así"

"El lugar que ocupa el tenis lo ocupó el golf un tiempo, ahora puedo distraerme jugando golf"

"Ahh" Nou volvió a acostarse al lado de Yagyuu observando un libro que sobresalía del bolso, lo tomo con curiosidad.

"Como que nunca te vi leyendo Agatha Cristie?"

"Porque al contrario tuyo se esconder algunas cosas de mi" Un acercamiento peligroso por parte de Yagyuu que descoloco a Niou, solo para arrebatarle el libro de las manos y volver a dejarlo en su bolso. "Tengo que devolverlo a la biblioteca, me acompañas?"

"Obvio… y luego? A Yukimura se le ocurrió nada mejor que citar a entrenamiento en la tarde…"

"Alcanzamos a almorzar en mi casa antes de volver a la escuela"

"Me estas invitando a almorzar?" Le brillaron los ojos a Niou por un segundo.

"Ni siquiera deberías llamarlo invitación, en mi casa ya casi eres de la familia"

"Tu mamá me quiere mucho w puri!"

Yagyuu suspiro mirando de reojo a Niou, tal vez su madre apreciaba un amigo tan poco ortodoxo como el en la vida de su hijo por lo cual ya solo les faltaba invitarlo a pasar la Navidad y el Año Nuevo con ellos para considerarlo completamente de la familia.

Aunque su madre sabía algo mas que no quería confesar… instintos maternos.

A veces a Yagyuu le daban miedo…

Sabía que su madre era totalmente abierta a las relaciones homosexuales ya que en variadas conversaciones entre ellos le había dicho que mientras las personas fueran felices no tendría porque haber problemas en si fuese con un hombre o una mujer.

Eso dejo algo mas tranquilo a Yagyuu sobre plantearle alguna vez lo que estaba sintiendo por Niou.

Aunque el sabía que su madre le llevaba algo de ventaja con respecto a eso.

"Entonces a la biblioteca, luego a tu casa y de ahí al entrenamiento"

"Hai" Yagyuu se puso de pie recogiendo sus cosas seguido por Niou.

Y en silencio ambos se fueron a la biblioteca.

_Niou POV_

_No me gusta que este tan callado, pareciera que esta enojado conmigo, pero porque debería? A no ser que no haya estado del todo dormido cuando intente besarlo por no se cuanta vez?_

_Fin Niou POV_

_Yagyuu POV_

_Debería decirle que no estaba tan dormido cuando intento besarme?, se que no es la primera vez… tengo miedo que concrete un beso mas por mi que por el, a veces mi cuerpo es difícil de controlar y el estar cerca de Niou me pone en aprietos._

_Es la primera vez que siento que podría cometer una locura, mi miedo mas grande de la convivencia con Niou._

_Enamorarme hasta dejar de ser quien fui y quien pretendía ser._

_Fin Yagyuu POV_


	2. Chapter 2

**Algo que ya sabiamos  
Por Clow Reed**

"Ne… Yagyuu Falta mucho?"

"No, solo damos la vuelta y ya esta"

"Tengo hambre" Solo por mantener una conversación Niou comenzaba a jugar con la paciencia de Yagyuu, le daba algo de envidia que los pensamientos del chico tuvieran mas importancia que el.

A ese grado de obsesión podía llegar Niou…

Salio de sus propios pensamientos cuando vio frente a él un envoltorio de cereal en barra que Yagyuu había sacado de su bolso para entrégaselo.

"Ya llegamos, así que tendrás que comértelo después"

"Ah… Gracias"

Ambos entraron a la biblioteca mientras Niou guardaba la barra de cereal en su bolsillo… ya que obviamente hambre no tenía.

Por que si había podido controlar todos sus impulsos ahora casa minuto que pasaba estaba a punto a perder el control?

Por supuesto que en una biblioteca no era correcto… no… viendo a su alrededor noto que particularmente hoy había poca gente, en un lugar silencio.

"Ya… me ayudas a buscar otro libro?" Yagyuu volteo a ver a Niou.

"Ah… vale" Sacudió su cabeza para alejar los malvados pensamientos, aunque mientras seguía a Yagyuu su mente volaba por cosas poco decorosas.

"Yagyuu… lo encontré pero no lo alcanzo" Niou hizo un puchero y casi sin darse cuenta el chico de pelo castaño estaba detrás de él alcanzando el libro.

Una cercanía muy peligrosa de la que Niou pudo percatarse y de la cual era difícil salir sin provocar algo.

La respiración de Yagyuu cerca de su pelo, un minuto eterno pero que obligo a Niou a sostenerse de la repisa ante un rostro sonrojado de Yagyuu al percatarse de lo mismo.

"Ya… vamos a casa, sino llegaremos tarde al entrenamiento y no quisiera castigos de Yukimura-kun" Yagyuu se separo de Niou y fue el momento en que los brazos de este ultimo le jugaron una mala pasada abrazándolo de sorpresa.

"Niou…" Que ganas de no interrumpir el momento, contando la complicidad de lugar… y como si por primera vez su corazón y cuerpo estuviese de acuerdo abrazo a Niou respondiendo el abrazo del otro.

Así como en silencio se quedaron por instantes así mismo se separaron y retiraron de la biblioteca sin volver a tocar el tema.

Por primera vez Niou apoyo el carácter silencioso que tanto odiaba de Yagyuu mas que nada porque aquel abrazo no podía tener el mismo significado que quería darle.

Aunque con Yagyuu nada era 100 entendible y eso lo sabía bien porque para pretender ser uno debía conocer todo del otro… aunque aun le quedaban partes por conocer de él.

Cada día estaba seguro que Yagyuu sentía lo mismo, pero esperaría pacientemente su permiso.

Entraron a la casa en silencio, conociendo a los padres de Hiroshi lo mas probable fuese que hubiesen salido… era costumbre para Niou pasar noches acompañando a su compañero de dobles debido a la ausencia de sus padres.

"Bien creo que mamá pudo haber dejado algo de comer"

"Ojala, aunque tu no cocinas mal"

"Hmmm, por lo menos no se me queman las ensaladas" Yagyuu Sonrío buscando algo que indicase indicios de comida preparada, suspiro derrotado luego de unos segundos.

"Entonces a comer ensaladas" Tomando un poco de iniciativa acostumbrada Niou tomo lo necesario para un almuerzo rápido.

Mientras Yagyuu ordenaba las cosas en la mesa y procesaba lo ocurrido en la biblioteca, Niou preparaba la ensalada.

"Yap!, lista la ensalada a la Niou… mucho limón, poca sal y aceite"

"Oye Niou…"

"Uh? Dime?" El chico de pelo plateado miro a su pareja de dobles por un minuto antes de captar la idea, había caído en relación a lo sucedido en la biblioteca.

Ahora es cuando debía hacer algo para no estropear aquel paso.

"Espero que no me haya pasado de aceite… Yagyuu"

Niou parpadeo sorprendido y afirmo el bol para que no se le cayera al ver que Yagyuu se le abalanzaba para abrazarlo nuevamente, esta vez noto la ansiedad en su compañero, todo estaba siendo nuevo para el.

Y debía estar siendo muy complicado por el silencio y el nerviosismo que estaba presentando.

Por lo menos eso fue lo que Niou pensó ya que cuando bajo la vista tenía a Yagyuu acercándose a besarlo.

Menos mal que el recipiente de la ensalada era de plástico, aunque la ensalada propiamente tal había quedado en el suelo…

Como si a su cuerpo le hubiesen dado aliento con el beso Niou lo abrazo, ayudando a que el moreno siguiera besándolo con lentitud.

Yagyuu solo pudo gemir en respuesta cediendo ante Niou, ya no podía negar ni esconder mas la realidad… amaba a Masaharu Niou con toda su alma.

Entre tanto beso y beso Yagyuu no noto que era conducido a la mesa de la cocina, al demonio con el entrenamiento y las millones de vueltas a la cancha, ahora solo necesitaba a Niou mas cerca suyo.

"Hiroshi…" Niou lo mira de cerca mientras acomodaba al chico en la mesa "Te deseaba desde hace tiempo… ya me estaba volviendo loco…. Este amor me estaba matando…"

"Niou…" Yagyuu acaricio suavemente la mejilla de su compañero de dobles… "No quería asumir mis sentimientos… me daba miedo"

"Y ahora?" las manos de Niou comenzaban a recorrer con algo mas de impaciencia el cuerpo de Yagyuu

"Si tuviera miedo no me habría atrevido a besarte… y estaríamos en camino a entrenar, pero yo también comenzaba a llegar a mi limite de paciencia"

Niou parpadeo antes de ser tomado por la polera y vuelto a besar con pasión; ahora si que nada le impediría llevar a cabo sus mas profundos sueños besando el cuello de Yagyuu dejando marcas para que todo el mundo se enterase que Yagyuu Hiroshi era suyo.

Y mientras Hiroshi gemía a cada caricia que Niou le daba mas se convencían ambos del amor que se profesaban, antes en secreto.

"Niou… onegai… siento que me desespero"

"Respira profundo, no quiero hacerte daño, relájate que falta poco"

Yagyuu asiente mientras Niou continua preparándolo, el también comenzaba a desesperarse aunque un pequeño atisbo de cordura que le quedaba provocada la lentitud de la que se quejaba Hiroshi, no estaba en sus planes que recordara su primera vez con dolor.

"Ya… Niou, te necesito… por favor…" Yagyuu lo miro a los ojos comenzando a masturbarse y gemir el nombre de Niou de maneras que el aludido terminara por hacerle perder la poca cordura que le quedaba.

"No quería que te doliera… pero…" Niou acomoda a Yagyuu penetrándolo sin mas preámbulos

"Arrggg… Niou.." El moreno cierra los ojos con fuerza.

Como podía explicar el montón de sensaciones que lo estaban llenando?, aparte de sentir a Niou entras con descaro hasta lo mas profundo de su ser, sentir que no podía pensar en nada mas que él.

Todo lo que estaba pasando era algo que Niou ni siquiera en sueños podría haberlo imaginado, podría haberse sentido decepcionado pero Yagyuu cumplía en demasía con sus sueños… y tal vez mas adelante… uf, no quería imaginárselo sino, no saldría de aquella cocina en días.

Cuando reacciono Yagyuu jadeaba también descontrolado por le movimiento de Niou, el plateado se le acerco al oído, mientras una traviesa mano comenzaba a masturbar a Yagyuu.

Solo aquel contacto le basto al moreno para sentir una corriente eléctrica viajar por toda su espalda y apretar los brazos de Niou para luego sentir como la esencia de aquel ser que amaba lo llenaba.

"Hiroshi" Niou cayo rendido encima del otro chico, no pensaba que alguien tan recatado como el pudiese ser tan apasionado.

Bueno si podía imaginar algo ya que sin querer le vino a la mente una escena entre Buchou y Fukubuchou… y Sanada era tanto o mas recatado que Yagyuu.

Pero eso no era lo que tenía a Masaharu Niou feliz y por lo cual abrazaba a Yagyuu como colegiala enamorada.

"Hiroshi… estas bien?"

"Hmmm"

"Cansado…" Niou le besa la frente antes de salir de Yagyuu, acomodándose algo la ropa, tomarlo en brazos para llevarlo a la pieza.

"No despertaras hasta mañana, Hi-chan" Arropándolo en su cama lo dejo descansar mientras tomaba una ducha rápida para hacerle compañía luego.

Mientras en las canchas de tenis de Rikkai…

"De Niou no me extrañaría su ausencia… pero Yagyuu?"

Yukimura golpeaba su pie contra el suelo algo exasperado, en aquellas condiciones Sanada prefería apoyar los entrenamientos de los novatos que estar en el área de peligro

Asi que Yukimura hablaba solo.

Es que ninguno de los regulares se iba a atrever a acercarse con el humor de su capitán así. Y menos alguno de los no titulares.

Ya sabrían aquel parcito lo que era correr por la eternidad, aunque probablemente ese castigo no fuese nada comparado con lo que la mente del capitán de Rikkai maquinaba.

Nadie la ganaba a Yukimura Seichi en lo que a castigos se refería…

Owari…


End file.
